


A match made in underworld

by SerlinaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anything else would spoil this tiny plotless story :p, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parents seitting their child up for.... Companionship, Why yes i do believe the sword of griffindore was a talking sword that died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: Death and his master's consort were calmly playing a game of chess, it gets interrupted.It may be Death's fault.His master's consort may enjoy it more than he lets on
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Death?/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	A match made in underworld

**Author's Note:**

> So, i was in the shower today and thought, about that one post there someone mentioned Harry was the third brother and Dumbledore would be death since he greeted Harry at the train station. 
> 
> My brain to me : make it tomarry.  
> Me : why?  
> My brain : you gotta

The consort looked at the board, tilting his head at death’s move. He’s … not entirely sure that the last move was even remotely legal. Though to be absolutely fair he wasn’t really playing by the book since the beginning anyway. He let it slide. 

He moved a pawn. To bait the queen, the being in front of him never really got out of the habit to let his queen do literally everything. ‘Even when the queen had next to no knowledge of what they’re doing’ he tusked mentally. 

Almost as though he was itching to, the old man’s hand twitched towards the queen, before he withdrew. The consort raised an eyebrow, perhaps death was learning. 

Then he moved his bishop and he sighed. Not learning that much apparently. 

There was a surge of magic throughout the realm of death. Death himself winced, looking out the window of their castle. The consort, smirked, “Well, he’s here, there goes your peace.”

Death threw him a scathing look, “I’d have peace when you let me out of this old man’s form”

The consort’s smirk widened, “No.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK AND SHIT DEATH?!” A voice reverberated throughout the castle. 

“I wouldn’t suppose you’d be meeting him first and help calm him would you?” Death whispers pleading. 

“And stop my beloved from his rightful vengeance?” The consort scoffs, “Not bloody likely.”

The door to the room bursts open to reveal his beloved, the master of death, his left eye twitching in anger. 

“Before you begin, it was supposed to be a harmless joke-” Death begins, his voice sounding genial without him trying, and Tom, as he was named in the last life, can almost imagine a tick forming on the master of death’s forehead in anger, right around where the scar of the killing curse was. 

“How the fuck was that supposed to be harmless?” he demands “I killed Tom! I actually killed my consort! And…. Why the fuck do you still look like that?” green eyes finally took in the form death was in. Looking at the being from head to toe. 

"Your consort." he glances at the smirking man across the floating chess board. "Has a sadistic sense of humour." he replies as drolly as he can with twinkling eyes 

The master of death glances at his beloved who sat like a cat who got the cream. The sight of it brought a smile to his face, 

"I've missed you love." Death's master says walking to the other man, 

"And I you. Though, I do believe everything would be easier had you not killed me. "

The master of death groaned,  
"Maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t try to kill me first." 

The consort shrugged.

"Oh, no you don't. " the master of death says as he saw death slinking out of the room quietly. 

"You do remember the time you had me reincarnate into a _sword_. My carcass is still at Hogwarts." Death reminded, huffing. The consort raised an eyebrow, sometimes, despite Death being older, he feels he and Death's master are like the parent to an unruly teenager. It's especially odd now that he still has the face of Albus Dumbledore. 

"Yes, well, I still didn’t take your memories away and make you forget everything. And then leave you at an abusive place for sixteen years. You were literally known and famous throughout history for being my sword." The master of death huffs out. 

The consort frowns at the reminder. He didn’t remember much about his beloved's childhood in this life, hard to do when he was a literal wraith and even harder when he thought of Harry Potter as an enemy, but even he remembers bits and pieces of the Dursleys. He would have to ask to take care of their punishment himself it seems. His darling rarely said no, and even then took his words into account. 

"I truly _did_ forget everything by that point." Death says apologetically. "I'm not entirely sure I hadn’t gone mad." 

"Are you trying to tell me not only did you put that forgetting spell on me and him but yourself too?" 

"No?" like he mentioned before, they're practically fathers at this point. 

"It seems-" the consort interrupts, "-that he isn't holding himself in much of a regard. " he hopes his smile is as sadistic as he feels. 

Death gulps. Good. 

"Maybe, we should give him something to focus on?" he looks at his beloved who stares back at him amused. 

"And you have an idea what he should focus on then?" the master of death asks fondly. 

"Well, poor dear has been alone for a long time, we have each other, and the souls fear him, no wonder he's going to extremes to entertain himself . " he can feel the comprehension dawn on death's master's face. A smile creeping on his face too, only his look more mischievous than his sadistic, no wonder the spirits think the master is the lesser evil among the three of them. Who would believe such a sweet face could be harsher than death himself? 

"Whatever it is you two are planning, I assure you there is no need. I can entertain myself quite well." Death tried despite himself. 

"Oh, I suppose you are correct! I have just the soul in mind." Death's master claps his hands gleefully and then conjures the soul. 

Death stares at the soul for a while before he recognizes it. Then horror strikes his face. The look of horror, especially since it was on the old coot's face soothes something particularly vicious in the consort.

"Absolutely not! " Death looks between the two of them, "I don't need any companion! Really, - just anyone but him!" 

"Death's companion." his master tests out the words, "seems catchy enough to be a title!" 

Death, realizing whatever he will say will probably be utilised against him, kept his mouth shut. 

"Well, what do you think?" he asked the consort who was appraising the soul, 

"Gellert Grindelwald, well, he always did have a fascination with Death. I dare say this companionship will go swimmingly." 

Death huffs and walks out of the room gritting his teeth when the soul of his companion followed him. 

"How mad do you recon he is?" his beloved asks, and the consort hums,

"Not as much as he's pretending. He really did like that human before… well everything. " 

"And how much did you really miss me?" 

The consort smirks at the question, pulling his beloved in a kiss that left the master of death panting and gasping 

"Why don't I show you exactly how much darling." he whispers in his love's ears and feels him shiver. 

It's good to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in this fandom, constructive criticism is really welcome ! I feel like the characters are ooc. But let me know what you think!


End file.
